


Old Enough to Know Better

by srshawke



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Masturbation, Other, Pervy Use of NEXT Abilities, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srshawke/pseuds/srshawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teen, Kaede starts to experiment with her NEXT abilities. When she finally becomes a hero, she finds an unexpected friend with a similar adventurous spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough to Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a terrible person for even thinking about this. But it started off with the idle thought that hey, if Kaede borrowed Ivan's powers, they could shapeshift into each other and have kinky sex. But my mind wouldn't just let me write a PWP, so it might take a while to get past the setup.
> 
> This story contains discussion of teenage masturbation, but in future chapters where explicit sex will actually happen, Kaede is over 18.
> 
> Anyway, ごめんなさい、そしてごめんなさい for this, but I hope you enjoy it so far.

It was just part of growing up, probably.

Getting NEXT powers; starting to notice boys; starting to wonder what boys with NEXT powers could do with them in bed.

She could add _growing hair in strange places_ and _bleeding once a month_ to that list, but honestly, those were less awkward.

A lot less awkward than the first time her powers had activated while she was masturbating. It could have been worse than the Hundred Power -- that's the one she was usually stuck with at home -- except she wasn't paying attention, didn't notice the blue glow around her trembling body, until suddenly everything was too sensitive, and the next touch of her own fingers, the one that should have brought her over the edge, instead made her scream in pain.

And then her father was pounding on her locked door, wanting to know what was wrong, and she was stammering that _it was just, um, a spider, sorry, everything's fine_ as she curled up under her blankets wondering how long it would take to die of embarrassment.

Of course it was Barnaby's Hundred Power -- she knew because it lasted the full five minutes, each second stretching into hours as her heart pounded, rushing blood to her oversensitive skin, and she tried not to scream again -- which only made things worse. If it had been her father's Hundred Power, it would just be gross; but Barnaby was her first celebrity crush, who'd since become a real person, part of the family, and now she can't help but think of him having sex with his Hundred Power, because _holy shit damn motherfucker_ and other words her father thinks she doesn't know, she didn't even think Hundred Power could _do_ that.

But then it's just more gross, because the person Barnaby's having sex with is _her father_ , and that one time she caught them sucking face in the kitchen is enough of a traumatic image she'll never unsee.

She did some research on the internet afterwards, and it was sort of a relief to find that this happened to a lot of NEXT. It was especially common for those who got their powers before puberty, because suddenly their bodies were changing in strange ways and they had to learn how to control their powers all over again. (Not that she could control her powers well in the first place, especially when she picked up new abilities all the time.)

She erased her search history three times, because even though her father had promised never to snoop on her computer, she couldn't quite trust him, and Barnaby's inevitable lecture about _respecting your daughter's privacy_ wouldn't save her from her father's inevitable awkward rambling about the birds and the bees. The first time had been bad enough, starting off with, "Well, you see, Kaede, when a man and a woman love each other very much... or a man and a man... or if you like women, that's perfectly fine, too, but you're young and you don't have to figure it all out now, because sometimes it takes a -- hey, Bunny, put me down! This is important and I haven't even..."

And then they had sent Grandma in to give her The Talk, which was awkward for entirely different reasons, but at least it was over quickly.

They went over everything in sex ed at the Hero Academy, of course, from a teacher so stern even the most immature boys didn't dare giggle at the word _orgasm_. By that time she was starting to get her powers under control, so maybe, she thought, it was worth another try.


End file.
